


Writing in the Park

by SlytherinsLamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsLamp/pseuds/SlytherinsLamp
Summary: Remus is just trying to write his novel when he's interrupted by an unattended child.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Writing in the Park

Remus wondered through the park. It was the beginning of September and possibly one of the last nice days of the year. Remus had his notebooks tucked under his arm as he scanned for a good place to sit. He settled on a spot under a tree, with his back to the play area, facing a beautiful pond that families, couples and joggers circled. He knew other people that would have found the shrieks of children annoying, but they settled into the hubbub of the park with the noise of the birds, the chatter of the adults and the cars droning by. 

Taking out his pad and essential writing snacks, Remus paused for a minute to look up into the blue sky and soak in the sunshine, before he scanned over the notes he had left for himself the last time he had worked on his novel. He had just written a sentence when he noticed two small, trainer-wearing feet stood beside him  
“Hello,” said a young voice, “Are you a teacher?”  
“No,” Remus replied squinting into the sun at the child that was stood beside him. The boy was about his seated height, with a mess of curly hair and large round glasses that he kept pushing back up his nose.  
“But you're writing,” the boy said, pointing at the notebook.  
“Err...” Remus scanned the area; he was never overly sure how to react when a kid he didn't know approached him. People could get funny about a lone man talking to a child, but he couldn't see anyone looking for the boy, no panicked eyes or a frantic parent marching through the children calling a little boys name, “That doesn't mean I’m a teacher... are you lost?”  
“Pad's over there,” the boy waved vaguely over his shoulder. Remus wondered if he had misheard the boy, it sounded like he had said Pads rather than Dad, “You look like a teacher.”  
“I’m not a teacher,” Remus repeated, looking once again for the missing dad.  
“But you have a notepad. My teacher always has a notepad.” Remus found himself smiling at the boy’s logic.  
“I'm... writing stories,” Remus admitted. The boy frowned at him and studied the notepad seriously for a moment.  
“You're dressed like a teacher,” the boy added, “Can I have a strawberry?”  
“Err.. maybe you should ask your dad if you're allowed one,” Remus began, distractedly looking down at his denim shirt tucked into jeans and wondering what about it looked teacherly.  
“He won't mind. It's fruit. Pads always says I should eat more fruit.” The boy had already taken a strawberry before Remus could form any further argument, “Maybe you aren't a teacher. My teacher is always saying we should bring healthy snacks into school,” the boy glanced around and then leaned forwards conspiratorially, “Pads sometimes sneaks chocolate into my lunch box and I eat it quick before the teacher sees.” Remus chuckled.  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
“You aren't a teacher. Teachers don't like you to have chocolate. These are really nice. What are you writing about?” The boy was on his third strawberry.

“HARRY?! HARRY?!” Remus and the boy looked up at the sound of panicked shouting. The boy waved happily into the crowd. Remus spotted someone pushing through the other people when he nearly forgot to breathe. A man with long black hair, wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and huge boots came hurrying towards them, his grey eyes looking panicked. Remus was sure he had never seen a man so beautiful.  
“Oh my god, Harry! What are you doing? I’m so sorry, mate... those aren't yours Harry!”  
“Err it's ok,” Remus heard himself stammering, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “Harry thought I was a teacher.” The man gave Remus a bewildered look while reaching for Harry’s hand.  
“He's not a teacher,” Harry said to the man, in his serious little voice, “But he wouldn’t tell you off for giving me chocolate and he writes good stories.”  
“Right. Come on, Harry, let’s leave the nice man alone now. I’m so sorry. He does this a lot. He'll talk to anyone.” If Remus wasn’t mistaken Pad’s was rambling.  
“Pads said you were beautiful,” Harry said, helping himself to another strawberry, despite Pad’s hand who was trying to pull him to his feet, “He saw you walking over there.”  
“Oh my god,” Pads muttered, clearly horrified. When Remus looked up Pad’s face had bloomed bright red.  
“Oh,” was all Remus could think to say, he was always particularly articulate around pretty men. Harry jumped to his feet then and smiled at Remus.  
“It was Pads that thought you were a teacher. He likes teachers.”  
“Harry,” the pretty man groaned.  
“I’m sorry, I'm not.”  
“Stories are cool,” Harry shrugged, “Let’s go on the big slide, Pads.”  
“Yeah, sure. But stay with me this time. I'm really sorry,” Pads said to Remus, his blush still bright on his face but he managed a brilliant smile as he turned to walk away. Remus sat dumbfounded.  
“I'm gay!” He suddenly blurted, rather loudly for such a public place.  
“I'm sorry?!” Pads said turning back towards Remus who felt the blood raging to his face. He really wished he could say this was the first time he had blurted those words around someone he fancied. Deciding to ignore the panic Remus quickly scribbled his number on a corner of his note pad and stood to hand it to Pads. Who looked down at the number for, what felt like, several long excruciating moments, before his long fingers reached for the paper, gently brushing against Remus'. When Remus was brave enough to look up, he found the blinding smile directed at him again.  
“I meant… I’m Remus,” Remus stuttered.  
“Thanks,” Pads said, “I'll call you.”

Remus watched the pair walk back towards the playground. Pads turned around briefly and smiled at him causing Remus to flush again. He really needed to get a handle on that. He waved. Immediately annoyed with himself for being so goofy, he sat back under the tree and stared down at his notepad.  
It took a few moments for his brain to re-engage but when it did, he realised he had torn off a corner of the notepad that would have had writing on the other side. He quickly flipped the page back over to see if he could save the sentence that was written there.  
“Oh no,” he muttered to himself. On the other side of his phone number would be three words... I love you. “I'm a disaster,” he groaned, shutting his notepad and covering his eyes. While he tried to console himself, his phone vibrated in his pocket, probably Alice reminding him about coming for tea this evening.

Hey, sorry again about my child. My names Sirius, by the way.


End file.
